


We can't be sinners if there is no god : Greed

by Tari_calaelen_Fluffle20



Series: We can't be sinners if there is no god [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blind Eye Society, Drabble, Face tattoos, Gen, Short One Shot, The sin is catholic, the story is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_calaelen_Fluffle20/pseuds/Tari_calaelen_Fluffle20
Summary: Part of a little drabbles collection about the seven deadly sins (the Catholics ones, not the anime). Beside the sin, nothing catholic in there.
Series: We can't be sinners if there is no god [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935670
Kudos: 6





	We can't be sinners if there is no god : Greed

**Author's Note:**

> My hubby beta read me, he is awesome :). All English errors are his fault ;).

“ _Greed (Latin: avaritia), also known as avarice, cupidity, or covetousness and is applied to an artificial, rapacious desire and pursuit of material possessions._ ” (Wikipedia, Seven deadly sins)

He was enchanted, delighted,  **ecstatic** really. His little shepherds had found another lost lamb. A poor little soul needing relief from the pain of having witnessed some unfathomable events. 

In need of his  **guidance** .

Such a burden he happily wore on his shoulders. Who else could heal the mind of those afflicted in such a distasteful way ? He was the only option really. 

As he was making his way toward the ceremonial chamber, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a grand mirror circled in mystical symbols. 

He stopped a moment to admire his gaunt silhouette. His robed figure was a sight to witness, giving him an air of ancient wisdom, of dark mystery, of  **power** .

He was adjusting his hood, making sure his face, or more importantly, his tattoos would be invisible when one of his acolytes came to fetch him.

The lamb was ready to be  **rescued** from its troubling memories. Memories he would tenderly look after, devoted as he was to his cause. His mission. The one trusted onto him by the now forgotten founder of his cult. 

He made a shadowy entrance, as always,  **relishing** in the silent reverence of his little shepherds. The poor simple soul in front of him was confused, angry,  **scared** . Good, he should be. The information nestled in his brain was one of great importance, a secret not meant for him to  **possess** . The question was asked, then answered. 

It was time.

An acolyte came beside him, holding the precious tool of deliverance. 

He took it. Aimed it. Fired it.

The poor sap in front of him collapsed, feeling the after shock of the weight being lifted from his soul. The deed was done.

In the gun’s chamber, the tube was shining slightly from the electrical current inside it, a sparkly whisper of the secret contained within. 

The memory was now his to store and protect.

His to guard.

**His** .

It was unseen.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the second one, hope you liked it. All comments are welcome! Next one: Lust (Platonic, no sexy time).


End file.
